Blaze
by Project alpha BBB
Summary: "Don't. I'm trying really hard to be the bigger person about this. The lies about Whitney, choosing Gene over us. But right now just give me some space." After that Pepper isn't seen for weeks. Then, Ghost shows up with a new companion, Blaze a fire user. And they happen to be at the top of S.W.O.R.D. and S.H.I.E.L.D.s most wanted list. Pepper's is a fugitive of S.W.O.R.D. Uh okay?
1. The bigger person

**Chapter 1: The bigger person**

"I'm very busy right now. So tell me how it goes." Gene said walking into his limousine.

Pepper stared as his car drove down the street. Out of the corner of her eye Pepper saw Tony and Rhodey walk up to her. She took a deep breath.

"Pepper-" Tony started.

"Don't." Pepper said holding her hand up, "I've tried really hard to be the bigger person about this. The lies about Whitney, choosing Gene over us. But right now, just give me some space." Pepper walked away.

Tony looked at Rhodey who shrugged and walked away. Tony looked back at Pepper before following Rhodey.

* * *

**Short chapter I know, but I decided it'd be good to end it here.** **Don't worry, the next one's should be longer. Please review.**


	2. SWORD

**Chapter 2: S.W.O.R.D.**

"And to conclude, x-"

The door opened.

A woman stood at the front, "We are agents from S.W.O.R.D. we are looking for a girl name Virginia Potts."

Tony looked at Rhodey, Pepper hadn't been seen for weeks.

Tony raised his hand, "Umm, m'am, Pepper hasn't been seen in weeks. How are we supposed to know where she is? And um, what exctly has she done wrong?"

"She has helped in the escape of a criminal that was aboard our space ship, **(a/n I think it's a space ship/ a satellite thing-a-ma-bob, they didn't reallhy give me much to work with)**"

"And who was that ma'm?" The science teacher asked.

"Ghost." She answered.

Tony sat up and choked on his own spit, "What?!" he exclaimed.

"We have video feed from the air craft."

_Ghost was serching around th ship._

"She was supposed to be guaring his cell."

_Pepper sighed and trailed behind him. "I still don't know what you're doing. The only reason you got out was-" _

The tape was fast fowarded.

_"Move Ghost." Pepper grunted holding a blow torch, "You can't phase your way through this thing."_

_She melted through it in a matter of minutes. "Here, take it and go. Before I set the alarm." _

_Ghost grabbed it then slammed his fist into the alarm._

_Pepper's eyes widened in suprise, "Oh,-"_

_Ghost grabbed her wrist then dragged down through the floor._

"So you see, Ms. Potts is a fugitive and helped in the aid of a wanted criminal. We must bring her to justice. Please keep us posted. That is all."

* * *

"Ms. Potts, do you have any last words?"

"Oh dear I have been kidnapped. Save me." Pepper said dully. Then she smiled nodding, "How was that?"

"Well, well, well Ms. Potts, what do you have to say for yourself?" she asked.

Pepper answered, "Um, do you, or do you not want me to answer? Cuz you asked me what my last words were and I gave them to you. If I answer and keep talking then, those wouldn't be my last words. Would they?" she asked proudly.

Something was going on outside, their was screaming and yelling. The lady glared at Pepper then walked to the door, "It's ghost!" she shouted to her companioins,

"Make sure Pepper doesn't-" she turned back and Pepper's captives were tied together in her seat and Pepper's red hair was disappearing behind the window.

The lady cursed, "Of course. We'll find her." she walked out of the room glaring at her companions. They stared at her fearfully.

* * *

"Hey dad, guess what? I'm a fugitive of S.W.O.R.D. because they framed me. So yeah. I gotta-" Pepper walked into the kitchen trailing off, "go..."

she looked at Ghost sitting next to her father, "Who is this?" she asked suddenly.

"Pepper, I'm afraid I haven't been entirely honest with you. I'm not your real father, I'm your uncle."

"Then who's my father?" Pepper asked her eyes settled on Ghost, "No." she said. Her uncle, nodded.

"I... don't know what's going on, but I really gotta go. So thanks for breaking the new out bye now." she slung her bookbag over her shoulder.

"I'll take you with me. I promised your mother I'd make sure you didn't get in any trouble." Ghost said.

"But, you were the one who made me a fugitive.." Pepper said.

"I didn't say I was perfect. Point is, I'll train you, you'll be my partner."

"What do I get?" she asked.

"A cloak with similar abilities as mine and the ability to control fire." He handed her to watches.

They faced inwards, there was a metal tube poking out the face to Peppers hand, a gold wire was poking out of it with a leverage.

Pepper attached it to her wrist, "What'd they do?" she asked, "Am I going to be like Spider-man now?" she asked folding her fingers like Spiderman and pulling the wire.

Fire erupted from it. "Oh chiz!" she exclaimed trying to get away from herself.

"We'll call you, Blaze." Ghost said grinning.

* * *

**How was it?! Please review. I wanna hurry and start/ finish my Rise of the Guardians fanfic... on my word document. Tell me what you think please.**


	3. Blaze, Iron man, plus War machine

**Chapter 3: Blaze, Iron Man, plus war machine**

"Why on earth would Pepper be on the S.W.O.R.D.'s wanted list?" Tony asked confused.

"Maybe she tried to arrest somebody." Rhodey answered dryly staring at the blank screen in front of him, "I have nothing, you?" he asked Tony.

"Na-da. She either got really good with computer tech and is able to hide her signal from us or she switched phones."

"Hmmm, Tony, I think Pepper'll have to wait because we got trouble. It's Ghost. And he's not alone, the person he's with seems to be having high energy readings so we might wanna be careful."

"Please, 'Danger' is my middle name."

"Please, that phrase has been used so my times. You should've come up with something like, 'I am an Ice Breaker.'" he said enthusiacstically.

Tony raised an eyebrow at him, "Really? I'd rather stick with the good old fashion. Rather than the 'new lame phrases.'"

Rhodey glared at him, "I thought your middle name was Edward."

"SHHHHHHH, No one needs to know about that _other _thing." Tony growled looking around.

"What ever, you know while your waisting time critizing me, Ghost and his _companion _are escaping." Rhodey snapped suiting up.

"I'm coming I'm coming." Tony grumbled using Extremis to get his suit to fly to him.

* * *

Ghost stood with Blaze on the edge of the city building.

"_That _was fun." Pepper said her audio box thinga-ma-jig enhancing her voice to sound more mature.

Ghost nodded, "So this is what you do all day?" she asked, "Stealing high tech weapons then what? Dispose of them?"

He shook his head, "I take them to a secure location then try to assemble bits and pieces."

"Your stealing weapons to make a bigger weapon? That makes real sense." Pepper grumbled.

"Yeah, but at least I'm not going to use it to try and destroy the world-" he frowned do you hear that?" he asked suddenly.

Pepp- Blaze, listened closer, then she heard the noise, the whirring of an engine **(a/n is that how Iron man sounds?) **"Iron man." he growled.

"And War Machine." Blaze murmured.

"Okay Ghost, who is the unlucky lad that you dragged, oh wait, I mean _blackmailed _into this stuff?" Tony asked eyeing Blaze.

"Your sudden death." Blaze growled launching herself into the air, spinning, while kicking.**(a/n I know, I know, I couldn't think of anything she should say. I'd appreciate it greatly if we all put this quote behind us. I don't want her to _not _to say anything. So, here we are)**

Startled Iron man rasied his hands in front of his face just as Blaze kicked out. It caught him in the arm, the stomach, the side of his head, and a place where boys should never be kicked, flesh or metal.

She landed on the the building next to the one she was previously on and started running.

"Well Ghost, looks like your partner in crime abandoned- Hey!?" Iron man yelled.

"Stick to school kid." A voice said right behind him, "It suits you better." Ghost appeared behind him and kicked him in the back

"Got em!" war machine shouted tying him up. "You ok?" he asked dropping right next to him.

"Yeah," Iron man grunted, "thanks for the help." he grumbled.

"Sorry man, but that dude put me on lock down, I don't know how, I don't know when, but he put me on lock down."

Ghost chuckled, "what are you so happy about?" Iron man snapped.

"She." he snickered.

"What?" Iron Man and War Mahince exclaimed,

"She. Blaze is a she."

"She!" Iron man shouted again.

War machine nodded comprehendingly, "Oh yeah, Blaze? _is _a _she._ Did you not hear their last few words before? Play back." He commanded.

_"_That_ was fun." _

_ "So this is what you do all day? Stealing high tech weapons then what? Dispose of them?"_

_"I take them to a secure location then try to assemble bits and pieces."_

_"Your stealing weapons to make a bigger weapon? That makes real sense." _

_"Yeah, but at least I'm not going to use it to try and destroy the world- do you hear that?" _

_"Iron man." he growled._

_"And War Machine."_

"Oh my god. You're right. C'mon let's go- he's gone!" Iron man shouted.

"What?! That's impossible. I made sure that it worked before I brought it. If he tried to disappear, he'd electrocute and we'd hear."

"C'mon, lets have a look around. He couldn't have gotten far." Iron man growled.

They both flew off.

* * *

"Huh." Blaze said, "I didn't think that'd work."

"Just get me out of here." Ghost growled turning visible again and struggling to get through his ropes.

"Ha ha, they finally caught you." Blaze laughed.

"Yeah they wouldn't have if you hadn't strayed from the plan." Ghost growled.

"I was not going to kill my best friends." Blaze snapped.

"I din't say you had to kill." Ghost snapped rising, "Only maim."

"What ever." Blaze said getting up and walking away, Ghost following behind.

* * *

**Finished guys! Thx for waiting. I've been real busy with all my other stories. I decided to do this one first since I haven't updated in a while. Lemme know what you think pls.**


	4. I don't get it

**Project alpha AAA: BBB is really sorry about the long update, fortunately she couldn't be here today so we're all in a good mood. Yeah, on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: I don't get it.**

"I don't get it!" Tony exclaimed, "who'd wanna be ghost's companion? Especially a girl?"

His question was met by silence, who turned to Rhodey who was frowning in concentration.

"Hey, don't you find it a coincidence that Ghost shows up with a new partner and Pepper goes missing?" he trailed off letting his words work its magic.

Tony frowned, "What are you implying?"

Rhodey rolled his eyes, "Please Tony, even you're smart enough to see it. Pepper _is _Blaze."

"What!? That's crazy, just because she went missing... and Blaze shows up... and Pepper is... oh my god..." Tony started hypervenilating, he collapsed into his seat.

"You don't think she'll try and get revenge do you?" Rhodey asked.

"It doesn't matter. Pepper's evil, we're all in trouble." Tony replied in a daze.

"We better rowdy people up. Get them into a safe shelter, fire-proof, water-proof, death-proof, pepper-proof."

Rhodey looked at him as though he'd gone crazy which was true in a way.

"How do you even make anything Pepper-proof."

"I don't know!" Tony cried in a whining voice, and pretending to cry.

"Ok, lets not freak out, We don't know for sure if Blaze is Pepper, it probably isn't anyways, you're just being paranoid."

Tony looked at him funny, "But... you were the one who made the assumption that Pepper was Blaze."

"Do you want assumptions? Or facts?" Rhodey snapped.

"Facts." Tony squeaked.

"Pepper's a fugitive of SWORD. Blaze is a fugitive. Pepper, is missing. Blaze just arrived. Pepppers dad, is an FBI agent."

Tony sat up straighter. "So, we can go to his house! And see if he knows what happened to Pepper! Good plan. See Rhodey?" he asked, "I'm a genius."

...ATPEPPER'S EX-DAD'SHOUSESOHECANBEINTEROGGATEDT OFINDOUTWHATHAPPENEDTOPEPPER ANDMAYBECHECKOUTWHERESHELIVE SANDSTUFF...

"I'm sorry boys, I have no clue what happened to Pepper. She came home a few night ago telling me about a boy who picked some boy of her and her friend and a girl over her. You know, girl drama, so I sent her to her room to relax and called her down for dinner. When she didn't answer I ate and then went to her room. Everything was gone. And I have no idea where she we- is currently. Sorry boys, wish I could help."

"Thanks for your time Mr. Potts." he smiled at them.

But something sbout the story struck odd to Rhodey, "Hey do you realize how he refrained from saying went? Instead of is. He said I have no idea where she we- is. so he was about to say went but then realize that'd be lying and said 'is' currently. So he does know what happened to her!"

"That lying scumbag!" Tony hissed. They turned around abruptly as they heard a crash. They ran into the house simultaneously to see Blaze jump out the window with Mr. Potts in tow.

"Blaze!" Tony shouted, "Suit up." Rhodey told him.

In a matter of minutes they were both suited up and following Blaze. Tony cut her off and she was forced to stop. Blaze threw potts at Tony then jumped over next to him in a matter of seconds. She took Potts back and threw him over the building.

"Mr. Potts!" War machine shouted flying down to catch him. Blaze turned to run when Iron man flew in front of her. "Miss. I don't want to hurt you. Sadly the feeling is apprently not mutual." Tony said remembering their last encounter, "Sorry. It was part of the plan." Blaze said back.

"OK. We can either do it the easy way, or the hard way." Tony said. Blaze stared at him for a second then lunged at him. The unsuspecting Tony hit a metal rod slamming hard into his head. He groaned hitting the ground. He could here police cars in the distance

Blaze waved something under his nose then said, "Voice activate: Pepper Potts." "Pepper Potts recognized. Access granted. Command?" "Armor lockdown." "Pepper?" Tony groaned trying to sit up. He was fading in and out of conciousness. "Shhh." Pepper whispered to him, "It's alright, the cloud only works for a few minutes. By then you should be up and out before the police get here, if not well, the armors on lockdown anyway."

"Get away from him!" Rhodey roared launching himself at Blaze. Blaze stood up and ran. Just as she jumped off the building and landed on the next one Rhodey's fingers caught onto her hood and yanked it down. She rolled onto the next one stood up and turned.

If Rhodey's eyes could've popped out of his head, they were doing it.

Blaze chuckled at his expression turned and fled pulling the hood back on.

Rhodey couldn't move or breath. For the figure under the mask was indeed, Pepper Potts.

* * *

**soooooooooo sorry for the long update. I've been soo busy. And even now my mom's on my case for not doing a good job on cleaning the bathroom. Like golly woman. There's only so much a child can take. I had to vacuum the rooms. Take the trash up and down stairs. Put up the matresses. Like gods, I need to do my own crud too. Oh by the way, I'm back.**

**AAA: nooooooooo, it was sooooo peaceful.**


	5. Doomed

**Project alpha BBB: Hey guys and gals, sorry for the longest update eva! Um, should I continue with this story?**

* * *

Chapter 5: Doomed

"Doomed! We're are soo doomed." Tony exclaimed freaking out.

"Dude, CALM DOWN!" Rhodey shouted at him,

"But Pepper..."

"Isn't really gonna kill any one. Now that I know she's Pepper, we have nothing to worry about."

"And why is that?"

"Please, like Pepper's actually gonna kill someone,"

"But she..."

"Tried to arrest some one? So what? Kicked your glutis maximus? More shameful and I slightly smaller and more hilarious so what? She was brought up by an FBI agent, I don't think she's really going to go around stealing from people."

"And that, my dear Rhodey, is where you may be wrong." A new voice exclaimed from somewhere behind them.

Startled, Tony and Rhodey turned to see Blaze in the center of the room leaning on a rocking chair, legs propped up against a table.

"Pepper!" Tony exlcaimed forgetting to hide the enthusiasm and ectasy out of his voice then saying, "I meann, mhm," he looked her up and down condescendingly, "Pepper." he rolled his eyes and looked away arms crossed.

Rhodey and Pepper raised an eyebrow at him, "Really? That's what you say to her?" Rhodey asked disbelievingly,

while Pepper said, "Nice comeback." she turned to Rhodey, "What's gotten into your boy toy over there?" she asked.

Tony and Rhodey choked on air, "Pepper!" Rhoodey exclaimed, "You know he's not my boy toy!"

Pepper laughed, "I know!" she exclaimed giddily, "I just always wanted to say that!" she squealed.

"Any ways," she sighed, "What've you guys been up to?" she asked a sly look coming across her face, "I mean, besides getting your aces kicked?"

Tony stared at Rhodey expectantly who said, "She's talking to you, genius."

Tony's jaw dropped at Rhodey's betrayal.

Pepper laughed again, "You dudes, and dudets" she shot a glance at Tony, "Haven't changed a bit."

"Which is more than we can say for you." Tony responded back. He and Rhodey fist bumped **(a/n has any one seen the internship trailer? I thought this was so inapropriate as I typed it... ha ha fyi I'm not a perv. EOS tell you what it means later) **at the _amazing_ comeback.

Pepper nodded her head sarcastically, "Great come back."

They rolled their eyes, "What brings you back Pepsi?" Tony asked.

"I need your help."

* * *

**I know! Kinda dissapointing especially for the long wait. **

**EOS means End Of Story. What _did_ ya'll or _are_ ya'll gonna do for spring break? Or _are_ doing?**

**Read, Review. Am I the only one excited for the Iron Man 3 movie? C'mon, you can tell me. ;)**


	6. Help

**Project alpha BBB: Hey guys and gals, sorry for the longest update eva! Um, should I continue with this story?**

* * *

Chapter 6: Help

"What kind of help?" Rhodey asked suspiciously.

Pepper shrugged unhelpfully, "Oh you know... Stop Obidiah from stuff..." She paused.

Tony and Rhodey shared a look, the Pepper they knew would've had her thoughts gathered and then started saying anything that came to mind.

"Ummm, what kind of ... stuff?" Tony questioned. She shrugged again, "Technology stuff."

They looked at her disbelievingly and she sighed, "Ok so. Obidiah Stane is building a new Mongle-except it's slightly smaller and made out of the same technology your chest thingy has I'm not sure how though, so Ghost and I are trying to break in and take it away before he can use it buuut it's heavy on security Ghost and I tried breaking in before but we had to get out before our cover was blown."

"So you want us to help you steal?" Rhodey growled.

Pepper shrugged, "Well, when you put it like that it sounds wrong." she actually looked dejected, "But yea. If that's how you wanna see it. Are you gonna help us or not?" she popped back up to her usually perky self.

"Only on the idea that we're doing right." Rhodey said.

Pepper rolled her eyes and turned, "Yea, whatever helps you sleep at night." she shrugged.

"So what exactly do we have to do?"

"Ok. We need a way to get in and out with out being caught/ seen. Problem is, they've upped security and know exactly what to look for. So we can't go in with out getting caught."

"Soo what does that mean for Tony and I?" Rhodey caught her look then said,

"Oh heck no." she nodded.

"Tony we are not doing that." Rhodey told him immediately seeing his look.

Tony nodded, "We'll do it Pepper. We'll break into Stark industries."

Rhodey threw his hands in the air, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! AM I THE ONLY SANE PERSON HERE?!"

* * *

**Alright I know. *accepts all the bad reviews.* But now I'm done with my other stories so I can work on this one more frequently alright ya'll? I actually have no idea where I'm going with this. Any ideas. Next ch'll be up in a bit. **

**Thanks for every one who's stuck with me. XD **

**Your the best!**


	7. Breaking and Entering

**Two Ups in one day. I'm on a roll baby! Told you chapter 7 would be up soon I may not be able to update for a while. I'm reading this boring book called 'EPIC' so not. 200 something pages. But I can finish it by tonight if I try. And I may. Or I won't. **

* * *

Chapter 7: Breaking and Entering

"I can't believe you're doing this." Rhodey growled, "We're aiding a figuitive. This could go on our permanent record!"

"Rhodey, stop freaking out. 1. They don't know who Iron Man is and 2. I'm the one doing this job. Not you, duh."

Rhodey rolled his eyes spinning in his chair. "Besides," Tony said, "We were gonna do this anyways. We were going to find information on my dad remember?"

"Yea," Rhodey said begrudgingly, "But it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"So." A new voice popped up, "How's _Gene _and _Madame Masque_?"

Tony hesitated, they were the exact reason Pepper walked out on them. "They're fine." he said cautiously.

"That's good." Pepper said slowly as though contemplating a thought.

To get her mind off of it Tony asked Pepper, "So what exactly are we trying to get?"

"The chest piece from the Crimson Dynamo. Obidiah Stane is trying to make one like your's. And he's nearly succeeded. All he needs is a test pilot. But Ghost and I were going to snatch it before he could use it. Although we only managed to get the chip. Tonight is the only night we can get it before he uses it on someone." Pepper explained.

"Why is Ghost doing that? I thought he got paid to do jobs." Rhodey asked.

"He does." Pepper answered, "But instead of a bad guy he was hired by a good one, my step dad, the FBI agent."

Rhodey nodded in comprehension but upon realizing she couldn't see him he said, "Oh."

"So, Pepper," Tony approached cautiously, "Is there any way that we can convince you to come back?" Tony asked.

There was a pause, "Actually yea."

"Really?" Tony asked surprised,

"Mhm," Pepper answered absentmindedly.

"How?!" Tony questioned trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Oh here it is. The little bruise in the security." Pepper muttered. Holding out her arm and torching through it.

The glass melted in a small circle and under her hood Pepper grinned.

Pulling something out that looked like a rectangular frame she pressed it against the part she'd melted. She grabbed two edges that were across from each other and slid them apart. They expanded then took the shape of the window.

Pepper stood up, "After you metal man." she said bowing to him.

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Am I supposed to walk through it or something?" he asked.

Pepper rolled her eyes at him, "Yes. Don't worry it's just like that platform in Harry Potter. You'll go right through."

"Harry- what?" Tony asked confused.

"Oh that's right, you were like, home schooled and didn't have any connection to the outside world before now huh?" she asked.

"Pepper!" Tony exclaimed.

"Right, Harry Potter, he's a wizard. And platform 9 and 3/4 is a brick wall. They run through it and they're on a train, or in our case. A heavily guarded building."

"Okay." he said hesitating before shutting his eyes and flying forward. "Pepper I swear, if this is another one of your pranks then-" she pushed him through the wall jumping in after him.

"There was that so hard you baby?" She asked in an exaggerated baby voice.

"Whatever let's go." He grumbled.

"So. You decided to show after all." A deep voice said.

Tony turned. "Ghost."

* * *

**Ba da ba bum ba dum Ta da! All done. **

**Kidding. No I'm not, just a few more chapters to go. Should I discontinue or put it up for adoption or something?**


	8. Formal Introdutions

**Project alpha BBB: Hey. I forget the disclaimers a lot.**

**I OWN NONE OF WHAT YOU RECOGNIZE FROM IRON MAN ARMORED ADVENTURES (thank the lord)**

**That's for the whole story alright? Listen, I know in the last ch. I said I cons wondered putting this up for adoption, but my would kill never let me complete that threat. **

**Thanks to Kate (guest) because I'm dying to see where this story' go just as much as you and every time someone discontinues or gives a story up Idk about you but I know I get annoyed.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Formal Introductions?

Pepper looked back and forth between her real dad and Tony.

"What is he doing here?" Tony demanded.

Beneath his hood Ghost rolled his eyes. "That's the thing about being a super hero kid, you have to be willing to work with anyone [villain or hero] in order to get the job done."

Tony huffed crossly, "Fine." He grumbles, "but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I don't _care _if you don't like it. As long as you get the job done. We clear?"

Iron Man glared at Ghost, "Dad?" Pepper asked hesitantly shooting an alarmed look at Tony, Ghost turned to her raising an eyebrow, "Um, don't forget that Tony doesn't take orders from you."

"Dad?" Tony asked shooting up.

Rhodey rolled his eyes, "Who do you think she was talking about when she called the FBI agent 'step' dad?"

"Umm, the FBI agent." Tony said in an exaggerated sassy girl voice.

"You know for a brainiac you're really dumb."

As they snuck around the building Tony suddenly felt something building up in his stomach. **(a/n I don't want to say another area cuz that's not right)**

"You know. I don't think I had a bathroom break before coming here." Tony whispered urgently.

Ghost turned to look at Pepper who closed her eyes and sighed through her nose.

"What?" Ghost snarled.

"I really have to go to the bathroom. And unless you want my urine all over the floor I suggest you let me go." Tony snapped back.

"Don't you have something in that machine that lets you pee inside of it?" Pepper hissed angrily.

"Umm, that is a great idea and I'll work on it first thing at home." Tony nodded vigorously.

Tony hurried away hearing Ghost mutter to Pepper, "This is the guy you recommended for help?"

"Eh, I may or may not have left out his bladder problems." Pepper whispered back.

Tony rolled his eyes and hurried to the nearest bathroom with Rhodey muttering in his ear about how he didn't want to hear Tony using the bathroom.

As he finished... doing his business and prepared to live he heard voices.

"It's awesome that we finally get to be on watch. And no doubt when Ghost and Blaze are sure to strike!"

"I know man. I can't wait to see the security footage. When Blaze and Ghost walk in invisible the invisible lasers'll slice them to bits. And the best part. Only people who have key cards can get in! So even if it's just a regular person they'd never survive- hey what was that?"

Tony rushed out of the bathroom (invisible) and nearly bumped into Blaze and Ghost.

"To-" Blaze exclaimed before his hand covered her mouth. He rushed them around a corner before Pepper spat at his hand.

"Ew. Did you wash that hand?" She asked disgusted.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. Then paused, "At least I think I did. Whatever that's not important, what's important is that before I went out I heard if you guys go into the lab without key cards you guys are toast. Or maybe, sliced like butter would be a better expression."

"So. You didn't wash your hands?" Pepper asked.

"Pepper!" Shouted both Ghost and Tony while Rhodey answered with a, "No he didn't."

"What?" Pepper cried, "Just because I'm a wanted thief doesn't mean I like being dirty." she defended.

"Anyways." Tony said ignoring Pepper and turning to Ghost, "What's the plan?"

Ghost paused before Pepper answered, "I have an idea." and she laid it out to them.

* * *

**Alright guys this is officially not up for adoption. Thank you Kate. XD**


End file.
